Want to dance?
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: Lucy's bored out of her mind at another Fairy Tail celebration. But...soon it won't be as boring because of s certain dragonslayer. Sorry for the crappy summary. This is one of my oldest stories, so I'm actually better than this...kinda crappy story.


Lucy stood awkwardly by the walls of fairy tail. The fairy tail ball had not been very fun for her yet. She was originally talking to Levy, but Levy went off with Gajeel. She watched everyone dancing. She look to the opposite side of the room. Gray was asking Juvia to dance. Juvia cried and excepted his offer.

"Hmmm, who could I dance with…" Lucy thought to herself,"Maybe ….. Natsu?" She blushed "No! No! No!" she thought to herself. She looked to her side. To her surprise, Natsu was there.

"Umm, Lucy do you want to dance?" Natsu asked Lucy awkwardly.

S…sure." Lucy stammered. Natsu took Lucy's hand and Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. They danced in the big group of other dancers. Lucy noticed some people. She saw Juvia and Gray, Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, also, Wendy and Romeo. Lucy looked at Natsu. She saw him looking at her . She blushed and looked away. Then she noticed Natsu hadn't stepped on her feet once.

"Umm, Natsu," Lucy said,"Could we take a break?"

"Okay," Natsu said as he let go of Lucy's hand. They went up to the balcony that over-looked the town. They sat on a bench together. There was a awkward put her hand on Natsu's. Lucy looked over and saw Natsu blushing. Lucy built up courage. "Umm, Natsu….. I love ….." lucy mumbled, "you."

Natsu had his back turned. Lucy started to turn away but Natsu kissed her before she could turn. Lucy's eyes widened.

Then they heard footsteps. They quickly turned away from each other. Mira came up the stairs. "The contest is starting." She announced, "I didn't mean to interrupt you." Lucy stood up.

'I'm coming." she said as she went past Mira and went down the stairs. "Natsu, are you coming?" Mira asked.

"I'll be down later." Natsu replied. Mira went down the stairs.

Lucy stood in a crowd of people while the master took his time getting on stage. Levy skipped over to Lucy. "soooo, " she said, "what have you been doing with Natsu?" Lucy blushed.

"Nothing!" Lucy said quickly.

'You smell like dragon breath." Levy said with a smile, "Have you been…."

"No! No I haven't!" Lucy stammered," what about you? You smell like iron kettles! Have you been with Gajeel?" Levy blushed.

"No I haven't!" she said, "I swear!"

"your fingers are crossed." Lucy said. Levy bushed even more.

"Well I was just checking on you!" Levy said as she stormed off into the crowd. "At least she didn't find out." Lucy said.

" Find out what?" Cana said as she put a arm around Lucy.

Lucy jumped. "Is it about Natsu?" Cana asked with a smile.

"No its not!" Lucy yelled.

" I can prove to you that it's true with my cards." Cana said.

Lucy eyed Cana suspiciously. "Fine." Lucy said.

Cana sat down at a table and did something with her cards.

Finally, sha said, "It says you'll have another love encounter.

"So it seems you've already had one." Cana smiled. Lucy blushed and said, "another?"

" Well, there is the fairy tail pairings contest." Cana said thoughtfully.

"The fairy tail pairings contest?" Lucy said.

"Yea, its where everyone in fairy tail votes on a fairy tail pairing.

First place has to stand on stage and kiss.

Second place has to stand on stage and hug.

Third place has to just stand on stage together." Cana explained.

Lucy thought about it awhile. She covered her face with her hands when she thought of the possibilities.

"Okay!" the master yelled, "we're starting the contest! The voting box is over there and paper is provided. Fine your own pencil."

The line was very long. Finally, it was Lucy's turn. She thought a while. Finally, she put down Gray and Juvia. It took a while to sort out the votes, so everyone waited a long , the master announced that the results were counted. "Here are the

Winners!' the master announced, "In first place is….

Two people this year!"

There was scattered mumbling. "The people in first place are….

Levy and Gajeel. And Lucy and Natsu!"

Lucy froze. Cheering was heard from the audience. Lucy walked up to the stage and stood beside Natsu. " First, Levy and Gajeel!' the master announced. Levy tried to kiss Gajeel by standing on her tip-toes. But, that didn't work. Gajeel picked her up and kissed her.

"Next, Natsu and Lucy." the master said.

Lucy was frozen, so Natsu kissed her. Lucy blushed bright red.

The whole audience clapped and cheered.

' Natsu just kissed me in front of everyone in fairy tail." Lucy thought to herself.

She was about to walk off stage when natsu picked her up bridal-style. Gajeel picked up Levy by the shoulders. The two men walked off stage.

"Next is second place." the master announced,

"The winners are…. Gray and Juvia!"

Gray and Juvia came onto stage. Lucy had just been let down from Natsu's arms. She looked at Cana and Cana grinned at her.

"You may glomp the bride." the master said to Gray.

Gray backed up and glomped Juvia.

Much cheering was heard. Gray and Juvia walked off stage.

"And the third place winner is…Erza and Jellal!" the master announced. Erza and Jellal came onto the stage. Jellal whispered to the master. "sure go ahead." the master said.

Jellal walked over to Erza and kissed her. The crowd cheered and clapped. Lucy was still stunned from when she was on stage, but she was happy for Erza and Jellal.

A minute passed. Erza and Jellal were still making out.

"Um, we need to move on now." the master said.

Erza and Jellal walked off stage.

"Okay! We're gonna vote one more time!" the master said,"since is two first places, we'll vote to see who wins!"

The audience cheered.

The votes were once more made and sorted.

"Okay! Here's the result!" the master said, " The winner is,

Levy and Gajeel!"

The audience cheered. Lucy was surprised that she wasn't relieved

that it wasn't her and Natsu

"Okay! The winners get a night in the beer closet!" the master announced.

Levy and Gajeel were led off to the closet.

"Hey, Lucy, you wanna go into the closet with Natsu, don't you?"Cana said. Lucy blushed.

"No I don't!' Lucy said.

"Are you sure?" Cana asked with a smile.

' Well, maybe….a bit?" Lucy whispered.

"Hey Natsu! Come over here!" Cana yelled.

Natsu came through the crowd. "what?" he asked.

" Lucy wants to go in a closet with you.' Cana said.

"That can be arranged." Natsu said and grinned. He grabbed Lucy's hand and led her up to the master.

"Do you think we could get a closet?" Natsu asked the master.

'hmmm, I think you could use the book closet." the master said.

Natsu nodded his head. He lead Lucy down the hallway and into the book closet.

Happy came by and locked the closet door.

"so, let's begin?' Natsu asked Lucy.

"Let's." Lucy replied with a smile.


End file.
